


on this night and in this light

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), TV Quase
Genre: F/M, M/M, uau
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Opa, voltei a programação normal de PeléMaradona o tempo todo, que coisa boa!Naturalmente, esse rabisco é dedicado ao meu principezinho post punk @pvnkflamingo. Espero que goste dessa leitura da última noite em Buenos Aires, mi amor, e que não esqueça que eu espero sua versão. ;)Te quiero mucho, sí? 💛💙O título vem da música Fallingforyou, da banda The 1975. Espero que todos ouçam tanto quanto eu ouvi para escrever (e sofram também, não tô aqui chorando sozinho pra nada bjs).Boa leitura!





	on this night and in this light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Opa, voltei a programação normal de PeléMaradona o tempo todo, que coisa boa!
> 
> Naturalmente, esse rabisco é dedicado ao meu principezinho post punk @pvnkflamingo. Espero que goste dessa leitura da última noite em Buenos Aires, mi amor, e que não esqueça que eu espero sua versão. ;)  
> Te quiero mucho, sí? 💛💙
> 
> O título vem da música Fallingforyou, da banda The 1975. Espero que todos ouçam tanto quanto eu ouvi para escrever (e sofram também, não tô aqui chorando sozinho pra nada bjs). 
> 
> Boa leitura!

No momento em que seus olhos fixaram-se no rapaz de blusa estampado e sorriso largo, Martin teve certeza que não estava errado em ter nutrido algumas esperanças para com aquele reencontro.

Após muito ouvir de Lupe que, talvez, Vadão e Caco não fossem retornar para o show naquela noite, o loiro havia começado a se acostumar com a possibilidade, enquanto dedilhava a guitarra para certificar-se que não teriam problemas técnicos na performance.

Porém, ali estava Vadão e o guitarrista sentia suas mãos suarem frio, ainda que estivesse acenando e rindo para o brasileñito do outro lado do salão.  

Havia uma certa simplicidade na forma que, uma vez que se entenderam, tornaram-se bons companheiros. O idioma tampouco havia se tornado uma barreira entre a conversa dos dois pelas horas que se seguiram até a despedida atrapalhada no aeroporto.  Mas, ainda com as desventuras que tinham se metido, logo os dois rapazes dividiam uma cerveja e Vadão contava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido até o encontro de Caco e Júlia, lamentando o estrago que Jorge havia sofrido durante o processo de toda aquela viagem e como provavelmente ficaria sem seu Opala por algumas boas semanas enquanto ele estivesse no conserto.

O  _ hermano _ escutava com atenção, deliciando-se com as expressões extremamente autênticas de Vadão a narrar os acontecimentos. Para alguém que buscava não demonstrar se importar com as coisas, o dublê parecia fazer das caras e bocas que fazia uma forma de se fazer entender da melhor forma - e Martin começava a se acostumar com todo aquele jeito inquieto de se expressar. 

“E aí na fronteira, olharam minha mochila… Como vocês falam mochila?”, proferiu, fazendo uma mímica atrapalhada do objeto, arrancando uma risada melódica de Martin. 

“Mochila mesmo. Continue,  _ cariño _ ”, respondeu o loiro, sem deixar o sorriso sair do rosto. 

Por outro lado, Vadão em alguns momentos se censurava pela animação, ainda que continuasse falando, buscando cortar a empolgação. Não queria tornar aquilo um grande monólogo sobre ele, sobre tudo o que haviam passado naquela terra até os caminhos dos dois terem se encontrado em um atropelamento ensaiado.

“E vocês, chegaram bem? Miguel e Paulino não alopraram mais?”, perguntou, tomando um gole da cerveja quase esquecida sobre a mesa, tentando recuperar o fôlego de todo o falatório.

A conversa se estendeu por horas. Seus respectivos amigos sequer tinham dado sinal de vida e logo as luzes do bar haviam se apagado, fazendo os dois rapazes migrarem para a calçada, ao lado de Jorge - com direito a um “o famoso  _ Rorge _ !” por parte de Martin, que arrancou mais um dos sorrisos tortos de Vadão, vendo a empolgação natural do loiro que, querendo ou não, acabava por também lhe contagiar. Se continuasse ali, era capaz de se tornar mais um dos hippies moradores de van, tal como o loiro.

Bem, exceto que jamais largaria Jorge e… aquela era sua última noite ali. 

A realidade logo caiu sobre os ombros e Vadão sentiu que ia se fechar mais uma vez. Podia sentir que acabaria se apegando ao rapaz, ao que sabia do nome escrito em sua pele e… talvez nada daquilo importasse. Era sempre uma possibilidade - a descrença das almas gêmeas -, ele mesmo não acreditava tanto assim até conhecer Martin e perceber que, ainda que o que sentia não era nada próximo do amor incondicional que ouvia dizer daqueles que haviam encontrado suas outras metades, queria conhecer o rapaz, queria passar aquele resto de madrugada ao seu lado, ainda que não contasse a ele sobre o nome em sua pele, ainda que…

“Miguel e Paulino arrumaram um cantinho em um hotel, Lupe pegou a van para ela, quer vir?”, perguntou o loiro, cortando os devaneios de Vadão, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade, enquanto Martin guardava o celular no bolso do casaco cinza outra vez. O brasileiro ponderou por alguns segundos, antes de aceitar o convite. Se Lupe estava na van, certamente ela e Caco estariam ocupados o suficiente para que o amigo não desse falta de sua presença tão cedo e passar as horas que viriam a seguir ao lado de Martin não parecia uma má ideia - ainda que significasse aguentar a amigável implicância dos outros dois músicos argentinos.

Uma das primeiras coisas que havia aprendido sobre aquele grupo é que, ainda que a banda levasse o nome de Lupe como centro, aquele grupo havia se formado quando Paulino e Miguel se encontraram. Não tiveram muita conversa - a conexão instantânea dos dois unida as marcas em seus quadris fora o suficiente para que os dois se tornassem inseperáveis. Os anos tomaram para si a função de fazer com que o relacionamento se intensificasse. 

Aquele era um dos grandes medos de Vadão ao conhecer alguém que tinha o mesmo nome que ele carregava na pele. A ideia de que precisava tomar uma decisão sobre o que faria a seguir não lhe era agradável. Sabia que a coisa mais sensata a se fazer era seguir ignorando aquelas questões, ignorando qualquer fosse a reação do universo ter lhe pregado uma peça daquelas em colocar a sua suposta alma gêmea em outro país, com uma vida que certamente não teria espaço para ele. Parecia seguro deixar aquela noite seguir sem grandes momentos. Por outro lado, o brasileiro não conseguia deixar de sentir uma sensação amarga em sua boca, algo preso em sua garganta que lhe deixava inquieto e fazia suas mãos suarem frio, caso realmente não fizesse nada a respeito. A sensação de que estava perdendo uma coisa boa, que talvez estivesse virando as costas e tomando uma decisão que o faria se arrepender no futuro em simplesmente ter deixado uma oportunidade de ser feliz passar daquela forma. 

Ver como Paulino e Miguel funcionavam tão bem só fazia com que aquela sensação se tornasse cada vez mais gritante, quase que angustiante, ainda que dificilmente Vadão conseguisse externar aquela confusão de emoções de alguma forma saudável, que não envolvesse piadas sarcásticas ou, naquele caso, o silêncio total. 

Não demorou muito para que Martin notasse aquele silêncio incomum de Vadão. Nas vinte e quatro horas que passaram juntos, aquela parecia a primeira vez que o moreno não estava falando sem parar — o que devia ser sinal de que algo estava errado. “Preocupado com Jorge?”, arriscou o loiro, um um sorriso curto. “Tô preocupado é em que buraco você tá me levando”, respondeu o outro sem deixar de seguir o passo do outro pelo corredor do hotel, até serem recebidos por um Paulino desgrenhado na porta. 

A garrafa de bebida passava de mão em mão, conforme os três compartilhavam com o brasileiros inúmeras histórias sobre suas viagens - inclusive ao Brasil, pela curta passagem que tiveram no Rio de Janeiro e em São Paulo para alguns shows. Não muito depois, Paulino entrou na história de como havia crescido em uma família cheia de irmãos, todos eles agora casados com suas respectivas almas gêmeas, com empregos formais e construindo famílias. Havia um tom melancólico em sua voz, até que Miguel segurou a mão do namorado e sussurrou, bem baixinho  _ “que sera, sera” _ . Parecia um mantra entre os dois. 

Talvez fosse a quantidade absurda de vinho em seu sistema ou simplesmente o cansaço, mas toda aquela intimidade dos dois não estava nada lhe ajudando a não  _ pensar _ . Mais alguns goles depois, Miguel e Paulino se ausentaram, afirmando que iria se enfiar em alguma festa que aconteceria por ali. Com uma troca de olhares, os outros dois preferiram ficar ali, enquanto uma rádio argentina tocava em volume baixo qualquer coisa que fosse muito pedida pelos ouvintes e os dois encaravam o teto, em silêncio, procurando as palavras corretas para que dissessem algo que não fosse o que realmente desejam dizer um ao outro. 

De certa forma, era melhor encarar o silêncio do que a ideia de que estavam começando a cultivar um sentimento que dificilmente os levaria a lugar algum se não ao fracasso. Parecia certo na mente de Vadão que ele jamais esperaria que Martin mudasse sua vida para que ele fizesse parte dela e, parecia ainda mais certo que o loiro também não o faria. Não era uma simples ponte aérea Rio-São Paulo, mas sim, algumas boas milhas de distância entre Buenos Aires e São Paulo. Ou qualquer lugar que a van da banda o tivesse levado. 

A noite seguiu em claro para o brasileiro e sua última visão que Vadão teve antes de deixar o quarto quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a entrar pela janela foi Martin adormecido, encolhido no canto da cama, ao lado do espaço onde o moreno deveria estar. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'll spend forever wondering if you knew, i was enchanted to meet you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184598) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo)




End file.
